


is this love at first sight (or should i walk by again?)

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Conversations, Begging, Embarrassment, First Time, Fluff, Growing Up Together, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Meet-Cute, Neighbor au, Prom, Prom Sex, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo have been best friends with each other since they were young, and it was only fate that they eventually became more once they hit high school. Tommy wasn't surprised that Tubbo asked him to prom, but what happened after most definitely did.(He wouldn't have changed it for the world, though. Even if it did result in an awkward conversation or two.)
Relationships: Familial SBI, Toby Smith & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 21
Kudos: 327
Collections: Anonymous





	is this love at first sight (or should i walk by again?)

Tubbo and Tommy had always been close. Ever since the Watsons moved into the neighborhood, the duo became best friends quickly. Tommy was only 8 at the time, but Tubbo was 8 and a half, and would correct you when he could. They met by luck, but wouldn’t have had it any other way. 

Tommy remembers he was hunting for bugs. Specifically, bugs to put in Techno’s bed; because he decided to keep leaving things in _ Tommy’s spot, _ dammit, and wouldn’t stop. He had grabbed a small pail and one of those sand-rakes to gather the insects, and had reached almost 10 whole bugs when he first spotted Tubbo. 

Tubbo was in a small clearing in the trees, sitting in a small field of flowers filled with honeybees. Tubbo was always outdoors, and seeing another kid that was in his spot (and also not afraid of bugs) was rare. It hadn’t happened before, at least. He doesn’t know how to greet the other. “Uh. Cool bugs.” he settles on, seeing the pail the other has.

“Do you want one?” Tommy asks, reaching in and grabbing a beetle. “You can have it, if you want. I can grab another?”

“I- No, I don’t think I want a bug. Thank you though.”

Tommy frowns. “Of course you want a bug! Do you not want the beetle? I have more, see?” He tilts the bucket towards Tubbo As he does so, the bugs all fall out, scattering into various directions. “Aw man. That took me like an hour!”

“Why did you want bugs in the first place?” Tubbo askes, curious.Tommy explains why he needs them, with plenty of embellishing and stretching the truth of what actually happened. 

Tubbo suggests mud instead. “That way, it won’t risk any bugs being hurt or going into somebody else’s room! And it’s quicker.”

Tommy muses the idea over, before agreeing readily. Techno was a bit of a clean freak, after all. “I’m Tom, but you can call me Tommy. Everyone else does. What’s your name?”

“Toby.” He mutters. “But my family sometimes calls me Tubbo?”

“Ayyye, Tubbo, my friend. Do you wanna help me scoop mud?”

And ever since, they were inseparable. (Tommy never heard Techno scream as loud as that night.)

As they grew through the years, they went through everything together; including middle school emo phases, FNAF fixations, and the world’s most terrible voice cracks. They’ve had years to grow with each other, best friends since the literal 3rd grade. 

Middle school was bearable, but still just as shit as any other middle school experience. It was in 7th grade that Tubbo began questioning, and beginning of 8th when he came out as definitely not-completely-straight. Tommy was proud to say that he knew first. 

Tommy on the other hand, was later to say the least. It was the summer of Freshman year when he realized he liked Tubbo specifically, thinking “Shit, am I allowed to think my friend is hot? Ooh, he would look nice in one of those shirts with the sleeves rolled up. His arms-” out of nowhere. The entirety of freshman year was a massive sexuality crisis, because he likes Women, dammit; but also Tubbo? He sorted it out eventually, and came out as bisexual the following Summer to Tubbo alone. 

Tubbo realizes likes Tommy beginning of the sophomore year. He didn’t know when he fell, but he knew that he did with all of him. Tommy looks over to him and smiles at some joke he made and Tubbo just  _ knows _ , and is almost surprised at himself for how long it took himself to realize.

Tommy was the one to make the first move, asking Tubbo to homecoming that same sophomore year. Sure, it was only because Wilbur called him a simp for pining after someone; but that doesn’t matter. (He hadn’t told Tubbo that’s how he got the balls for it, either.) Regardless, that marked the day the two officially got together.

The two of them, previous to all of the self-development, made it abundantly clear that they weren’t dating or “interested like that” to their families, especially after Tommy’s used to relentlessly tease the two of them until one day Tommy snapped (caused by him thinking Tubbo was extremely uncomfortable with it all. Spoiler: he wasn’t). Too bad they ended up being correct years later. 

Tommy didn’t make a big deal about them getting together to his family, not even bothering to officially ‘come out’, stating that “if straight people don’t have to, why should I?” when Tubbo eventually questioned him. Tubbo comes over for dinner as his official boyfriend for the dinner-with-the-parents that Phil  _ insists _ on, and nobody batted an eye when they held hands; and went as normally as a dinner at the Watson household could have gone. Tommy was surprised on how well it went, considering how protective they could get, but it’s hard for Tubbo to make a bad impression when he got all dressed up and knew them already. 

His family acted as if it never happened, actually, which was strange. They did all sorts of couple-y stuff too, like forehead kisses, hand-holding, the whole nine yards. Techno even walked in on them kissing at one point. Still no difference.  Just as there was no difference in the way they looked at each other, or even in most of their actions. 

Sometimes he wonders if they even knew, but shrugs it off. They were so obvious, after all.

The two grow more adventurous; having heavy makeout sessions in the back of Tommy’s car, coming home with small hickies, but never going further than light grinding. They decide that they want their first time to be special, including an empty house and an actual bed. Problem is, an empty house is hard to come by considering Wilbur does online school, and Phil is home whenever Will isn’t. And between Tubbo’s siblings, stay-at-home parents, and all of their crazy schedules, there was no hope on that end. 

The two continued their lives, going to school and then hanging out with the other whenever they could. Most of these hangouts usually involved kissing of some sort; yet they both liked it that way.

Tubbo was the one to ask Tommy to prom, all nervous and jittery when he knew Tommy would say yes; big poster and bouquet right in the middle of the courtyard at school. Tommy had the world’s biggest grin on his face as he accepted, so Tubbo determined that the nerves were worth it. 

Two of them picked up matching suits, and Tommy drove them to the dance. They figured they would rather have security in their own ride instead of a limo or some other extravagant ride. The dance was neither of their favorite things, but the principle of the thing was what mattered. The two stood along the side of the room, deeply immersed in each other, talking for hours before they noticed people beginning to leave.

Tommy notices, turning his head to watch a couple leave, arms tangled together. Tubbo follows his gaze, and clears his throat. “I know you hate following what’s expected-” 

Tommy interjects. “I have never once said that ever .”

“You don’t have to say it for it to be true, Tommy. You f-” Tubbo pauses. “This is beside the point. I was trying to ask if you wanted to leave early and head to your place.”

“And do what people expect teens to do after prom?”

“Ideally? Yes. No one’s home, right?”

“They shouldn’t be. Phil and Will are at one of his music-event-things for the night, and Techno is at college like always, working on his _ stupid  _ environment project.” Tommy swallows the lump in his throat. “So we would have the house to ourselves for the night, if that’s the uh- if that’s the goal.”

Tubbo takes Tommy’s hand and pulls him along towards the parking lot where the car is. Thankfully, they both got their licenses recently so they didn’t have to rely on anyone for a lift, so they could do things like this. Tommy slid into the driver's seat and began starting up the car while Tubbo got in. 

Tommy clears his throat as he puts the car into gear, pulling out of the crowded area and onto the road. “Should I even be driving when I can barely focus on the road?” 

Tubbo blushes slightly. “Maybe not. But I can guarantee you that it would be worse if I was the one driving.” 

“Oh?” Tommy raises an eyebrow, sparing a glance towards the other. The slight smirk on his face did not go unnoticed. 

“If we weren’t going to your house to do exactly what I want to do, I would have a hard time keeping my hands off of you.” He hears a sharp inhale from his left. “You looked so good tonight, I was so disappointed that I couldn’t just pull you aside and keep you to myself.” 

Tommy slides a hand over to rest on Tubbo’s thigh, eyes focused on the road. “Tubbo, you are amazing and all of that, but if you keep saying things like that I can’t guarantee we’ll make it home. I have enough of a problem already because of you.” 

Tubbo looks down and notices the tent in Tommy’s dress pants. The grip on his thigh tightens slightly. “Fuck, I can’t wait to see you fully.”

“I would be lying if I said I haven’t been dreaming about you drooling around me. I would hope there would be more than just  _ looking _ .” Tommy’s voice is husky, and Tubbo would be willing to bet a good amount of money both of their pupils were large enough to barely see the other’s iris. 

They arrive at the house. “I would be devastated if I was forced to only look when that’s an option.”

Entering the threshold and verifying nobody is home, Tommy pulls Tubbo into a searing kiss. Tubbo feels Tommy’s tongue flick impatiently over his bottom lip and Tubbo leans into it, opening his mouth slightly to let the other inside. His hands reach up to thread themselves in Tommy’s hair and rest around his waist. It grows from there, them both growing dizzy from feeling and needing to break away for air. 

“I love you” Tommy breathes, a small string of saliva connecting him to Tubbo. Tubbo smiles at the sight. “I love you too.” 

The moment only lasts for so long before they clamored up the stairs towards Tommy’s room, (throwing their suit jackets and shoes haphazardly in the coat closet on their way up,) desperate for more. Tumbling into the room, Tubbo makes his way towards the bed in the corner, while Tommy locks the door behind them.

“You’ve cleaned up in here. I like the new stuff on the shelf.” 

Looking over at the shelf in question, he sees the picture of him and Tubbo at last year’s homecoming standing front and center, surrounded by various trinkets and sentiments. He goes red. “Can you please not ruin the mood when we’re gonna, well, y’know...”

“I am  _ not _ going to let you fuck me if you can’t say the word  _ fuck _ , Tommy. And I think it’s cute!” Tubbo jokes, but Tommy detects a note of something else there too. 

“I- Uh-” He looks to the side. “Fine.” he says, clearing his throat. “Can we please not talk about my choices of decor when we’re going to fuck?” 

His voice cracks on the word ‘fuck’ but it’s okay. The smile on Tubbo’s face was well worth it, and Tommy scrambles to meet Tubbo on the bed. Tubbo leans forward, capturing Tommy’s lips in yet another kiss. Their lips moved together clumsily and Tommy lightly bit Tubbo’s lip while rolling his hips down, making Tubbo’s breath hiccup. He rolled his hips up in return, stealing a moan from them both.

Tommy pulls back first, leaving small kisses on the corner of Tubbo’s mouth and working his way to the junction of his neck and shoulder. “Are you sure you want to do this?” He isn’t sure he would be ready for a no, but he wanted to make sure Tubbo enjoyed himself, which is hard to do without basic consent. 

“If you stop now, I will murder you”

He lets out a startled laugh and begins sucking the area around his collarbones; leaving hickeys in hues of purple. He begins to unbutton Tubbo’s shirt with shaky hands. “You looked so good tonight. Look so good. I can’t wait to be able to feel you Tubbo.”

“You have all night Tommy, and then some. I’m yours as you are mine.” Tommy slides Tubbo’s shirt off and Tubbo nestles his head into him. “Besides, no one can look as amazing as you do now.” Their hands are wandering on any part of the other that they can touch, pulling each other closer until they are pressing together.

Tommy makes quick work of his own shirt and takes it off much to Tubbo’s delight. Tubbo’s hands running along his bare sides makes Tommy shiver, but not in a bad way. Tommy plants kisses down Tubbo's chest, caressing everywhere that his lips can’t reach. He reaches for Tubbo’s belt buckle, reaching up and making eye contact. 

“Hah- Please.” Tubbo gasps, and Tommy takes any remaining clothes off the two of them; sliding Tubbo’s pants off and pressing his cheek against Tubbo’s soft thigh before sucking softly and leaving hickies there too.

Tubbo’s hands reach down and rest on Tommy’s head, and Tommy finally takes Tubbo’s leaking cock into his mouth. Tubbo’s grip on Tommy’s hair tightens as he lets out a loud moan. The sound seems to spur Tommy on, and he takes the other as deep as he can; using his hands to try and cover anything his mouth cannot. 

Tubbo can’t stop his hips from bucking up slightly, dick hitting the back of Tommy’s throat. Tommy reflexively pulled back, before immediately attempting to move back down, moaning around Tubbo. “T-Tommy!” Tubbo moaned, voice cracking from the volume. 

Tommy begins to move faster, pulling off so his tongue is just barely able to circle around Tubbo’s tip, before quickly taking him into his mouth once again. 

“Tommy! I- I’m gonna- please!” 

Tommy quickly stops and pulls off with a wet ‘pop’. He wipes the drool and precum off his chin, smiling at how needy Tubbo looks. “You taste so good Tubbo. So good just for me.”

He keens at the praise, panting from the exertion. 

“Do you want me to fuck you, or continue where I left off?” Tommy asks, his voice slightly horse from Tubbo. 

“Fuck me, fuck me please! I wanna feel you, Tommy, want you so bad.” 

Tommy leans down and gives Tubbo a chaste kiss on the side of his mouth. “I’ll be right back.”

Tubbo barely even processed what Tommy had said before he was back with a small bottle of lube and a condom. Tommy holds up the condom. “Yes or no on this? You’re my first, obviously, but it’s your call.”

He hums in fake-thought. “No. Wanna feel you, and just you.”

“Fuck, you’re so sexy.” Tommy breathes, and settles himself between Tubbo’s legs; uncapping the bottle. Before he could get much past there, Tubbo sits up.

“D’you want me to prep myself?” Tubbo seems embarrassed, but Tommy can’t even begin to comprehend why. 

He shakes his head. “I’d like to do it, if that’s ok? But the thought of you fingering yourself open for me is so hot Tubbo, I wouldn’t be upset either way.”

Tubbo doesn’t think he could get any redder. “S’Okay. You can do it. I-I want you to.” 

Tommy pours some of the lube onto his hand and warms it up by rubbing it between his fingers for a few seconds to keep the cold from being too much of a shock, before carefully inserting his lubed index finger, slowly rubbing circles on Tubbo’s hip with his thumb. He waits for Tubbo to get used to it, before moving his finger around slightly. When Tubbo’s hips began to move back towards his hand, Tommy added another finger and waited yet again. 

They had the time, and Tommy wanted to treasure this moment forever, watching Tubbo fall apart on his fingers alone. He watches Tubbo’s eyes to see when he is ready, then scissors Tubbo open while searching for his prostate. He finds it relatively quickly and inserts a third finger; massaging the nerves with the pads of his fingers, drawing mewls and whimpers from Tubbo.

“I’m ready Tommy. Please just hurry up!'' Tubbo gasps when Tommy presses on that specific spot but is removed when Tommy withdraws his fingers.

He aligns himself at Tubbo’s entrance and inserts himself slowly, monitoring for any signs of discomfort from his partner. Waiting until Tubbo gives him the go-ahead, he begins to slowly pull out and push back in, thrusting gently. Tommy adjusts quickly so that he is once again hitting the spot that made Tubbo react so well previously. Tubbo moaned, Tommy felt so good inside him; just like he knew he would.

“You look so pretty for me Tubbo. So hot, so tight. I- Ah! ” He lets out a strangled sound when Tubbo clenches around him. Tommy keeps his slow, gentle, pace; kneading Tubbo’s prostate with his cock. 

Tubbo is slowly falling apart, the gradual building of pleasure almost becoming too much while simultaneously not nearly enough. “You- Oh! You c-can go faster y’know.”  _ Please, oh please dear god go faster. _

“I don’t want to hurt you Tubbo.” He bit his lip. “I dunno what I’d do if I did, or, or if I mess up.”

“I am asking you Tommy, please be a little rougher? You won’t hurt me, I’ll tell you if you do anything I don’t like. I want you to mark me as yours, please Tommy!” Tubbo was rambling, need clouding his brain from coherent thought. “God, fuck me until I can’t walk in the morning, want it, want  _ you _ so bad.”

Tommy pulls out so that his tip is just barely inside Tubbo’s heat, before roughly slamming back in. “As long as you’re sure,” he grunts, focused fully on taking Tubbo apart. Tommy’s fingers dug into Tubbo’s pale tights, holding him in place so he can take all that he is giving him, and nothing less.

Tubbo’s eyes roll back, the new pace drawing a cry from his lips. “Yes! Yes! Like that! God Tommy so good-” The bed was squeaking under the force of Tommy’s thrusts, rhythmically hitting and scratching the wall every time Tommy moved. If anyone was home, they could probably have heard just the bed from the front door.

If they didn’t hear the bed though, they absolutely would hear Tubbo. He let out a shuddering scream as he used his legs for leverage to get Tommy even deeper into him. The wet slapping of skin on skin resonated throughout the bedroom, coupled with the pair’s breathless moaning.

It makes sense why neither of them heard the front door open, with how loud everything was.

The two’s hips moved in sync as the blond mouthed along brunet’s jaw, leaving open-mouthed kisses before lightly biting on the spot that he knew would make Tubbo yelp. That caused Tubbo to arch his back, moving Tommy even closer into him and allowing for him to thrust even harder. 

Tubbo arches his back, desperately pushing against him borderline animalistically; begging for that small part of his body to be abused until bruised and weak. His nails dig into Tommy’s back leaving thin red lines in their wake. “A-Ah! R-Right there! So good, so big! Tommy!” Tubbo sobs, drool running down his chin as he clutches to the other for dear life. 

“You’re so tight around me Tubbo, so pretty” Tommy breathes. “You look so good like this, spread out for me on my dick.” He reaches down to pump Tubbo in time with his thrusts.

“‘Gonna cum, I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna- Tommy!” Tubbo lets out a string of loud, high-pitched moans; clenching around Tommy. “I’m so close Tommy please!”

“Hah- Me too. Can I-” Tommy's hand moves faster, and Tubbo throws his head back with a scream.

“C-Cum inside me, hah- wanna feel you- Ah! Wanna feel you forever, please, please, Tommy.” Tubbo can barely form words at this point, with anything he does say cut off by whines and whimpers. He doesn’t know what he says after, with sounds of pleasure, Tommy’s name, and professions of “I love you” all being jumbled together in a big incoherent mess

Tubbo whites out, cumming hot creamy ropes onto their stomachs with a satisfied cry, and Tommy was not far after; the trembling around his cock being the last thing he needed to fill Tubbo. He pumps Tubbo through his orgasm, and continues shallowly thrusting until they both tremble with overstimulation.

Tommy collapses onto Tubbo, pulling him into a sloppy, fucked-out kiss; more tender than lustful at this point. He pants, attempting to catch his breath. “How was that?”

“Better than I could have ever dreamed.” Tubbo says dazedly, gaze never leaving Tommy’s. “Quite literally. I didn’t even get a fraction of it right.”

Tommy laughs, embracing Tubbo. “So you’d say it was pretty poggers, huh?”

“You did not just say fucking “poggers” with your dick still inside me. Fuck you.” Tubbo tries to hold back a laugh to no avail, effectively ruining the effect of his words.

“Next time, love.” Tommy says, pulling out. He kisses Tubbo’s forehead. “I’m gonna go grab a washcloth to clean up. I’ll be right back.”

He unlocks his door, and pads across the hallway to grab a washcloth from the bathroom; also grabbing a thermos of water he prepared earlier. He hears something shift downstairs and what sounds like a voice, before deciding nothing of it. It was probably just a voicemail left on the landline anyways. 

He heads back to Tubbo, climbing back in the bed next to him. Tubbo’s eyes were half shut, clearly sleepy. He smiles softly, before wiping the cum off of Tubbo and what’s dripped onto the bed. He tosses the washcloth into the hamper, and hands the thermos to Tubbo gently. 

“You probably want some water after that, hm? Should be cold-ish.” 

“I am so unbelievably in love with you” Tubbo confesses, chugging half the bottle in one fell swoop. He clears his throat. “I’m so glad you were my first.”

Tommy blushes scarlet. “I couldn’t imagine mine being with anyone but you, Tubbo.” 

The two curl up next to each other, Tommy’s chin resting on Tubbo’s head. “Say it back.”

He blinks. “Say what back?” Tubbo buries deeper. “You know what!”

Tommy rolls his eyes. “I love you too. It’s only ever been you.” Tubbo hums in approval and they drift off to sleep; listening to the other’s breathing and enjoying their own warmth.

On the other side of the house, a distressed Technoblade is on the phone with Phil. 

“Dad I’m telling you, I come home and I hear people fucking. I am not equipped to handle this, you need to come home now. I’m not giving my youngest brother the fucking talk at-” he checks the clock, “at 11:30 at night.”

He hears a sigh from the other end of the call. “I’m grabbing Wilbur, and we’ll be on our way. I’ll deal with it in the morning.”

Technoblade grumbles. “I come home expecting a fuckin’ welcome. Not this. Shit, I’m going to bed.”

Phil laughs, and he can distantly hear Wilbur losing it in the background. “It’s not like we can do anything mate. We’re an hour away minimum. Welcome home though, if it’s worth it!”

Techno hangs up. He can’t decide if tomorrow is coming too fast, or not soon enough.

The next morning, Tommy wakes early. The sun was just beginning to shine through his window, yet he was always one to wake up earlier than his peers. He takes a moment to simply relax, feeling the steady, relaxed breaths of Tubbo in his tender embrace. He smiles, burrowing into Tubbo’s hair, before deciding to get up now before he gots too restless and wakes Tubbo. Maybe he’ll make him breakfast. That sounds good!

Tommy quietly slips out of the bed, outrageously careful to avoid disturbing Tubbo. He slips on a pair of sweatpants and heads downstairs. No one’s set to be home until this afternoon; so he doesn’t bother with a shirt. Besides, opening his drawers or closet would definitely make more noise than what he’s going for.

He creeps out the room, and down the stairs. Once a fair distance away, he can finally breathe. Crisis averted. He looks around the kitchen for what he can make, before deciding on a simple omelette for each of them. Tommy begins cutting up some peppers, onion, and olives (Tommy hates olives, but Tubbo is always so happy when he has a dish with them) along with whatever else looks good. 

He gets the eggs out next, whisking them with one hand while the other carmelizes the onion. Before long, he’s adding everything together and is waiting for everything to cook. He looks at the pan, satisfied that Tubbo will like it. Suddenly, he hears the stairs creak with footsteps, and whirls around. 

It isn’t Tubbo. 

Philza, wearing a “”#1 Dad” shirt that is worn out from too many washes, rounds the corner; rubbing his eyes. “Mornin’.”

Tommy, doesn’t know how to react. “G’Morning. Want an omelette?” His voice is slightly raspy. Was his cover blown? Probably not, right?

Philza realizes who he’s talking to at that exact moment, before quickly scanning Tommy and spotting the angry red lines on his sides and back. “Holy fuck, dude.”

“Uh. It’s not what you think?” Holy shit. Red alert. Red alert! He turns scarlet under Phil’s gaze, attempting to hide behind the bag of cheese, before realizing that a small bag of cheese is not going to hide a 6’3 boy. 

Phil’s eyes darken. “Jesus Tommy. I’m not an idiot.” He pinches the bridge of his nose with his finger. “Go put a fucking shirt on. I’m not having this conversation without you having a shirt and my cup of coffee.”

“But- Huh? What?”

“I’ll take care of breakfast. Go.” Philza begins to add more eggs and veggies to the pan when Tommy books it up the stairs.

Tommy has never sprinted up the stairs faster in his life, mortified at what just happened. Or what’s going to happen. He groans and grabs the first clean shirt off the pile, looking over to Tubbo; who’s just now sitting up. 

Tubbo yawns, stretching out like a cat. “What’s wrong?”

“Philza just took over breakfast, is what’s wrong big man.” Tommy tosses Tubbo a pair of his own clothes from when Tubbo slept over last, and he begins putting them on.

“Thought you said he wasn’t coming home til’ later today?” His voice is muffled for a moment as he pulls his shirt over his face. “Guess he came home early?”

“Must’ve. You ready?”

Tubbo nods, shakily standing up. They look at each other and laugh a little, before Tommy lends him a hand. The two make their way down the stairs; just to see the literal entirety of the household already sitting down at the table. Tubbo peeks out from behind Tommy, greeting them with a quick “Hi!” Tommy’s eyes widen a fraction.

Tubbo didn’t know WHY Tommy was freaking out. He didn’t know they knew what happened last night. If Tommy wasn’t anxious out of his mind for the lecture that’s going to happen, he would have laughed. 

They make their way to their seats, Tubbo slightly limping. They don’t think anyone notices, but judging by the look that Wilbur, Techno, and Phil just shared they  _ totally _ did. Nobody speaks, and the slight chewing of food and sipping of drinks (Phil hasn’t had his coffee that dark in a long time holy shit-) fills the awkward silence. 

Without the tension, the scene is oddly reminiscent of some of the sleepovers they’ve had. It  _ was _ a sleepover of sorts though, so it would make sense. Tommy and Tubbo share a not-so-secretive glance. 

Tubbo was the first to break the silence, and Tommy cringed. “I didn’t know you were coming home Technoblade! Your project finish early? It’s so good to have you back!”

Techno hums in agreement. “Yeah. I appreciate the greeting.”

Tubbo pauses. “What? That’s an...odd thing to be appreciative of, isn’t it?” He attempts to crack a joke. It falls flat, unsurprisingly.

“Well.” Technoblade says, holding back a small smirk. “I liked that one much better than the one I got previously.”

Wilbur looks up, barely holding back laughter. “Oh yeah? What was your last greeting, Technoblade?”

Phil shoots the two of them a look, but it was too late. “Y’know? I can’t remember, it happened so long ago. I coulda had one yesterday. But nobody realized I was there!”

Phile gives Techno a look, but he either ignores it or it doesn't work. Techno whirls around to look Tommy dead in the eyes. ““Instead of “Oh! Techno! You’re home!” or “Oh Techno! I missed you!” I got to hear the sound of my youngest brother blowing some boy’s back out from across the house. Do you know how that feels, Tommy?”

Tommy goes even redder than before, before yelling angrily. “He’s not just some boy, and you know it!”

”“I can't decide whether to be upset over the fact nobody greeted me when I came home, or the fact you told me I was wrong when I said you liked Tubbo.”

“That was years ago, Techno.” Tommy realizes what he said. Tubbo reaches under the table to hold his hand. Might as well double down.

“Hold on, hold on-” Wilbur interjects. “You’re saying the answer is different now?”

Before Tommy can answer, Philza cuts them all off. “I don’t want to hear the specifics-” Wilbur chokes on his juice. “I just want to know why, Thomas.” He really had the whole disappointed-dad act down. Maybe because it wasn’t an act, but that’s irrelevant. 

“Nobody was supposed to be home?”

As soon as Tommy said it, he knew it was the wrong thing to say. 

Philza’s eye twitches, and he sighs. “Tommy, sex is supposed to be something meaningful your first time. Like with a significant other. Not your best friend?”

He hears a cough. “Well- it doesn’t HAVE to be-”

“Shut it Wilbur.”

“Phil- Dad! Listen! Tubbo _ is _ my significant other.”

The table suddenly gets very noisy, very quickly; with choruses of eloquent questions such as “What?” “Heh?” and perhaps the most important: “When?”

Tubbo clears his throat. “I dunno, maybe close to 2 years? But we were interested in each other like that for close to 3.”

“One year and seven months. But yeah. Close to 2 years. We-” Tommy interrupts himself midway through his sentence. “Wait a minute- wait a minute- You didn’t realize? We literally were so obvious!”

Tubbo nods in agreement. “You didn't realize all the times Tubbo and I were holding hands? Were each other’s dates?”

“You two never went on a date that I saw!” Phil protests.

Tommy is shocked. “Dad! You literally were our ride to Homecoming! Which was very much a date, thank you!”

“Wh- I drove as friends!”

“No!” The two chorus. 

“I bought him one of those flower things, Mr. Phil! The cor- corsaj? Fuck, what’s it called again?” Tubbo asks, looking back to Tommy. “A corsage!”

Wilbur puts his head in his hands. “He gave Tommy a fucking corsage, Phil. And you didn’t think that it was important to know? Or at all beyond friendly?” Tommy and Tubbo had to suppress a laugh. That wasn’t even beginning to touch on some of the other things they’ve done, but now seemed like a bad time to rub it in.

Phil sighs in defeat. “You didn’t invite him to dinner with us? That’s like my one rule about dating, Tommy.” He had the audacity to say that as they were eating breakfast together like every other weekend, but nonetheless.

“I did, bitch! You just thought it was a normal dinner! Even when he wore khakis. Khakis! And a collared shirt!”

Tubbo cut in before anyone could argue, figuring that now is as good as ever to cause maximum amounts of chaos. “I’m pretty sure we’ve kissed in front of each of you at least once on accident, now that I think about it.”

The table erupted yet again. “I knew it!” Techno yelled. Wilbur just shrugged, he thought he imagined it while high after all. 

Philza though, after the initial reaction, was speechless. “So that’s what you were doing that one time I walked in?” Their red faces were all the answers he needed. He sighs yet again, no clue how to handle this. “Well- I can't say ‘make sure no one is in the house’, because you did. You were just unlucky I suppose. And I doubt grounding you will make you stop. Just, don’t do it again, and be safe if you have to?”

Everyone hurriedly nods, eager to get this conversation over with. After a few minutes of silence, Wilbur pipes up. “So now you're just a mega simp, huh?”

Tommy sputters, unable to get a full word out in response. 

Tubbo answers for Tommy instead, smirking with a simple “Yes!”. He looks at Wilbur for a moment. “Do you want-”

Techno butts in “I do not want to hear about my brother in bed. Do not say anything.”

Tubbo loses it at this point, gasping between laughs. Tommy chuckles slightly at the situation too. “I was gonna ask Wilbur if he wanted the pepper? For his eggs? But ok Technoblade. Thank you.” He looks to Phil. “Can we be dismissed?”

“I- You don’t need to ask?” But before the sentence was over, the two were gone; back upstairs to likely laugh about the whole thing.

Everything was good. (They do have to leave the door cracked, though.)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> desperately wanted tender first time tnt for my soul, so i made it for myself. pls don't be afraid to drop a comment if you want, but antis pls dni. constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/charchattertwt) if you liked it, and just say ur from ao3. i post content like this all the time


End file.
